


like we're going to war

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Nursey and Dex had <s>rough, dirty sex</s> totally casual sex with no feelings at all and 1 time they didn't.</p><p>That's it. That's all this is. Just a lot of smut with <s>probably</s>definitely some feels <s>at the end</s> everywhere because these two idiots have <i>a lot of feelings, okay?</i> (this story may have gotten away from me a little. Sorry?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, if you're also reading Honest Things, a) thank you and b) I am still writing that and have no plans to stop in favor of this. But the UST was getting to me and I really just needed some straight-up (hah!) NurseyDex smut. This is not a companion piece or related in any way to Honest Things, just an alternate look at how they could've come together.
> 
> And also smut.
> 
> Title from [_One More Night_ by Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwK7ggA3-bU) which is one of the most NurseyDex songs of all time, IMO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. At Faber

“You guys gotta get off the ice!” the man with the zamboni calls, and Dex barely restrains a cheer. He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going to leave until Nursey did, but that was an hour of agility drills and shot practice ago. He should be mad at himself for this insane need to prove that he can be just as good as (better than) Nursey, and he is, but mostly he’s mad at Nursey, because if it wasn’t for him, Dex could be eating dinner or working on homework or doing pretty much anything except clomping into the locker room, covered with sweat and desperate for a shower.

He strips out of his practice jersey, pants, and equipment as fast as possible, hoping against hope that he can get the showers to himself. But of course, no sooner has he turned on the water than Nursey slides into the room and turns on the next showerhead. 

“Looking decent out there, man,” Nursey says.

“Oh, really? Decent?” Dex makes his voice as saccharine as he possibly can, because he’s sick of this shit. “Dear Diary, today Derek Nurse said I was ‘looking decent out there’! I thought I was gonna swoon!”

“Whatever, bro,” Nursey says, rolling his eyes as he turns away. "Chill."

Dex sees red. “Shut the fuck up, Nurse!” 

“Make me,” Nursey smirks at him from under the spray. 

His eyes widen when Dex slams into him, and it’s only the fact that both of them are so used to keeping their balance on the ice that lets them stay upright on the slippery tiles. They hit the wall together, the impact enough to knock the breath out of both of them.

“What the fuck, Poindexter--” Nursey starts, and Dex really just needs him to shut up, which is the only explanation he can think of for what happens next.

He kisses him.

For a minute the entire universe seems to hold its breath. This is not a thing that can be explained away as a moment of temper, this isn’t locker-room roughhousing. Dex’s mouth is on Nursey’s, his naked body is pinning Nursey’s to the wall, and his brain is split down the middle as to whether it should focus on the franky spectacular sensations traveling through his nerves or start listing all the many, many ways this can go horribly wrong.

Nursey shifts, pulling back. Dex braces himself mentally, ready to back away, to apologize, but before he can make a move, Nursey is shoving him up against the other wall. Nursey’s mouth comes crashing into his, kissing him hungrily, like he’s trying to devour Dex from the inside out. 

All that Dex’s poor brain can come up with is that he’s clearly been dating the wrong people, because being manhandled up against the wall has his hopeful cock fully hard so fast he gets dizzy from it. He’d be more embarrassed by it, but when he rolls his hips helplessly, he feels Nursey’s cock, just as hard, rubbing against his and it feels amazing, wet, slick skin on skin.

“Fuck!” Nursey tears his mouth away from Dex’s. They stand there, staring, for a long, frozen moment, until one of them moves and they both suck in a breath. 

“If you stop right now,” Dex grits, unable to stop his hips from moving, “I might have to actually kill you.”

“Same,” Nursey growls. “Don’t you fucking dare.” He surges forward, sinking his teeth into Dex’s trap.

Dex can’t stop his hips from moving, an embarrassing whimper trapped in his throat. He feels Nursey smirk against his skin and gets a hand between them to wrap around their cocks. It’s Nursey’s turn to make a noise, his moan vibrating against Dex’s skin before he returns to sucking on the spot he’d bitten.

It’s even better with Dex’s hand to thrust into, hot and tight, their cocks sliding against each other, and it feels like the spot where Nursey is sucking is wired directly to his cock. It takes every bit of self-control he possesses not to come instantly, overwhelmed by the sensory overload of  _ hot wet slick mouth hands skin. _

Nursey finally pulls back to look at his handiwork, licking his lips. Dex feels himself flushing as Nursey’s thumb presses against the sensitized spot. “Shit, Dex, you bruise like a fucking peach,” Nursey says, his eyes dark. “You’re for sure getting chirped about this at practice tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah?” Dex says, fisting his free hand in Nursey’s hair. He pulls hard enough to sting and Nursey rewards him with another moan, tilting his head to the side and baring his neck. “I’m not gonna be the only one, Nurse.”

Dex runs his tongue over Nursey’s neck, tasting salt before sucking hard on the skin and he can fucking  _ feel _ Nursey’s groan rumbling under his mouth. 

“That’s it,” Nursey breathes, fucking faster into Dex’s fist. His hands slide down Dex’s back to his ass and grab on, fingernails digging in, and Dex matches his pace. “Go on, Dex, mark me up. Wanna feel this for weeks, see it every time I look in the mirror. Gonna come all over me, get me all filthy?” 

Dex’s hand tightens reflexively in Nursey’s hair and around their cocks. “Fuck,” he mutters against Nursey’s neck, because it’s too much, it’s too rough--

“Fuck, yes,” Nursey gasps. “Just like that, Dex, fuck. Come on, come for me--” and Dex is gone, sinking his teeth into Nursey’s neck and coming so hard his eyes roll back in his head. He’s vaguely aware of Nursey shaking against him, more slickness coating his hand and smearing between them, and it coaxes another shuddering aftershock out of his cock. He collapses back against the wall, Nursey’s solid weight slumped against him, and tries to remember how to breathe.

They eventually peel themselves apart and shower side by side, not looking at each other. They don’t talk about it when they’re getting dressed, or when they leave Faber and walk back to their dorm. They don’t talk about it the next morning at practice when Nursey checks Dex into the boards and Dex goes limp, just for a second, before shoving him back off. They especially don’t talk about it when the rest of the team notices the dark purple bruise blooming on Dex’s trap and the less prominent but still dramatic hickey on Nursey’s neck, both of them complete with bite marks.

“Whoa,” Ransom says, looking between the two of them. “Crazy frog night, huh? Where’d you two find these girls?”

Nursey raises an eyebrow at him. “Who says it was a girl?”

Ransom blinks at him for a minute and then offers a fist. “Hey, you do you, bro.”

Nursey gently bumps it and the older d-man wanders off into the depths of the locker room complex. Nursey turns that challenging eyebrow in Dex’s direction, and Dex turns his attention back to getting his equipment stowed in his stall.

They don’t talk about it when Nursey sees Dex examining his hickey in the mirror, or when Dex catches Nursey pressing his fingers absently to the bruise on his neck.

They don’t talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. On a roadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said this fic was going to be 5 times they had rough, angry sex, but that would've taken this scene in a seriously dubcon direction, and I wasn't comfortable with that. So, sorry for getting feels and angst in the smut?
> 
> Please note updated tags and feel free to check the endnotes if you're unsure about content that might be triggering to you.

The hotel room door slams into the wall as Dex storms inside, bouncing back fast enough to almost hit Derek in the face, but somehow he catches it first. He closes it slightly more gently and follows Dex further into the room.

“Fuck!” Dex yells, throwing his bag down onto the floor so hard that Derek’s a little surprised it doesn’t just go crashing through to the floor below. “That was bullshit!”

Derek can’t argue. The refs and linesmen had been clearly biased for the entire game, ignoring all but the most egregious penalties when committed by the home team but stopping play anytime a Samwell player so much as looked at the other team. Even with all of that, they’d still won 3-2, because they were just that good, but the mood in the locker room had been simmering with rage, and it seemed like Dex was, as usual, ahead of the curve in that regard.

“Fuck this,” Dex declares, turning from where he was pacing by the windows. “I’m going out.”

Derek sighs and gets up to block him. “No, you’re not.”

Dex shoves him. “Fuck you, Nurse. You’re not my keeper. Let me by.”

“Can’t do it,” Derek says, planting himself more firmly. “Jack told me not to let you go out looking for trouble. We need you ready to skate next week, not banged up from picking fights in bars to blow off steam. What happens if you break your hand? Or something bigger?”

Dex growls and shoves him again, rocking Derek back on his heels. “I don’t give a fuck. I need out. Don’t make me hurt you, Nurse.”

Derek sees Dex bracing for another shove and takes preemptive action, rushing the other boy football-tackle style. He doesn’t stop until they hit the bed and Dex goes sprawling backward across it. Derek follows him down, grabbing Dex’s wrists and pressing them to the mattress next to his head.

Dex bucks under him, trying to throw him off. “Let me up, Nurse,” he yells, thrashing until it’s all Derek can do to keep him pinned down. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Derek says, even though he’s not entirely sure of that. Dex is at least as strong as he is, and he’s got all that anger to put into it. “I’m not letting you up until you calm down.”

Dex freezes, eyes wide. Derek is trying to figure out what he said that got that reaction when he realizes that he can feel Dex’s cock pressing against his hip, hard and thick and noticeable even through his jeans. He flashes back to that time in the showers that they don’t talk about, pressing Dex against the wall and how fast he got hard. Pieces click together in Derek’s head to form a picture; an incomplete one, but enough for a small risk.

“I’m going to try something,” he says, his voice a little lower than before. “You need to tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

Dex nods jerkily, his pupils huge and dark. Derek leans down slowly, giving Dex plenty of time to protest, to say stop, but he doesn’t. He closes the last few inches between them, in fact, like Derek is going too slowly, like Dex can’t wait another second to be kissing him. 

Derek meant to start softly with the kiss, to keep it on the gentle side, because he’s still not completely sure that Dex is on board with this, but Dex’s lips part under his, his entire body relaxing into the bed. Derek can’t stop himself from taking, squeezing Dex’s wrists as he devours him.

When Derek finally lifts his head, they’re both gasping for breath, and if Derek hadn’t already been achingly hard, he could’ve gotten there just looking at Dex, at how wet and red his lips are from kissing, the skin around his mouth a delicate pink from Derek’s stubble scraping against it.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Derek repeats, his voice rough. Dex closes his eyes and shudders. “Are you?”

“No,” Dex breathes, eyes still closed.

Derek hesitates, needing to be sure Dex was agreeing, and not protesting. “Dex? I need you to open your eyes for me.”

Dex does, his lashes fluttering up. There’s only the thinnest ring of amber around the black of his pupils. “Mmmmm?”

“Is this okay?” Derek asks. He’s honestly a little worried, because Dex never looks this relaxed, not even that one time Shitty talked him into trying “the dankest-ass bud you’ve ever fucking seen; just look at this shit, man” on the roof of the Haus. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Dex shakes his head, suddenly looking scared. “Don’t stop.” He hesitates. “Please.”

“No, I won’t,” Derek says, doing his best to soothe, even though he has no idea what Dex is so upset about. “But I need you to tell me what you want. I don’t want to...I need to know what you want.”  _ What you need. _

“Hold me down,” Dex says, his face flushing. He won’t meet Derek’s eyes anymore. “I like...you can leave marks. Like last time. If you want.”

Derek barely manages not to moan at the reminder; the thought of leaving marks on Dex’s pale, freckled skin again has him nearly shaking. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Dex says quickly. “Please.”

“Can I blow you?” Derek asks before his brain catches up with his mouth.

Dex does moan at that, a soft, needy noise. “Oh, God. Y-yes,” he stammers. “Can you...never mind.”

“No, no,” Derek says, leaning closer. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Can you call me Will?” Dex asks softly, still not meeting Derek’s eyes. 

Derek has to kiss him then. “Will,” he says softly, his mouth a breath away from Dex’s-- _ Will’s.  _ He can feel a shiver run through Will like a wave. “Anything else I should know?”

“I…” Will swallows audibly. “I might...I like to talk.”

Derek presses a kiss to the side of Will’s neck, sucking lightly at the skin where he’d left a mark last time. “I’m very okay with that,” he says softly, and Will shivers again.

It’s tricky, pushing Will’s shirt up without letting go of his wrists, but Derek manages, getting it up under Will’s armpits before pressing his wrists back into the bed, down by his hips this time. He traces a path from freckle to freckle with his tongue, down Will’s chest and over the rippling planes of his abs, dipping his tongue under the waistband of Will’s jeans. He takes the denim in his teeth and pulls, jerking his head to the side just so and smiling when the snap comes open.

“That...fuck,” Will gasps, letting his head thud back onto the bed. “How the fuck?”

“I wanted to impress boys at parties,” Derek says, catching the zipper pull between his lips and pulling it carefully down.

“Well, this isn’t a party, but it fucking workedddddd,” Will says, sounding a little more like his usual sarcastic self, but the last syllable catches in his throat as Derek leans forward and closes his mouth over Will’s cock where it juts out proudly from his open fly, the soft cotton of his boxer briefs stretching around it. “Oh, fuck, Derek,” he babbles, his arms straining against Derek’s hold.

It’s Derek’s turn to groan; hearing Will say his name in that rough, needy voice sends a shiver down his spine. Will moans too, his hips arching up toward the vibration on his cock. 

“Please,” Will breathes, “please, Derek, please--”

Derek pulls back for a minute. “Please what, Will? What do you want?”

Will whimpers. His eyes are shut tight so Derek can look his fill, his face and neck flushed, and the pink is traveling down his chest. He looks fucking obscene, like something out of a porno, with his shirt shoved up his chest and the thin, wet fabric of his underwear clinging lovingly to his cock.

“What do you want?” Derek repeats. He feels kind of like a dick, forcing Will to talk, but he remembers Will’s voice saying “I like to talk,” and as he watches, Will’s cock twitches visibly.

“Please suck me,” Will says, his voice so soft Derek can barely hear it. “Want your mouth on me, God, Derek,  _ please _ .”

“Shhh,” Derek soothes. “That was good, Will. You did so well, telling me what you want.”

“Please,” Will whimpers as Derek leans closer, letting his breath blow hot onto Will’s cock. Will squirms, his wrists twisting in Derek’s grasp. It scares Derek a little, how much he loves this: leaving Will hanging, hearing him beg.

Finally, Derek takes pity on him and catches the waistband of Will’s boxer briefs in his teeth, peeling them down until his cock is finally visible, thick and hard. The head is wet from precum, another drop beading up as Derek watches, and he can’t resist licking it off.

Will’s hips try to jerk upward, but Derek is straddling his leg, still pinning him to the bed, he can’t get far. “Please,” he begs again, and Derek closes his mouth around the head of Will’s cock.

“Fuck!” Will swears, trying to thrust up into Derek’s mouth. His thigh flexes against Derek’s cock, and Derek can’t resist grinding against him. “Shit, fuck, yes, please, Derek, please, don’t stop, oh, God, don’t stop…”

Derek wishes he could get a hand free for his own cock, but then he wouldn’t be able to hold Will down. And Will is loving it, fighting Derek’s hold, but not like he really wants to get free. More like he wants to feel how strongly he’s held down. Derek squeezes Will’s wrists just a little tighter and is rewarded with another stream of curses and praise and begging and filth that have him grinding down harder against Will’s leg. 

“Fuck, Derek, your fucking mouth, so good, oh, please, yes,” Will babbles. “Hold me down, suck me off, please, Derek, make me come, God, please, please, please.”

Derek redoubles his efforts, taking Will’s cock as far into his mouth as he can, swallowing so Will can feel his mouth and throat tighten around the head. 

“Please,” Will is practically sobbing now, his voice hoarse, “oh, please, Derek, please, please, fuck, please--”

Derek squeezes Will’s wrists again, swirling his tongue around Will’s cock before swallowing hard--

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Will gasps, Derek sucks hard, and then Will is coming, hot, bitter spurts that coat Derek’s tongue and fill his mouth until he swallows. He sucks as Will shudders through his orgasm, until Will breathes, “stop, please, stop.”

Derek lifts his head, letting Will’s softening cock slip out of his mouth, and watches Will shiver as an aftershock rocks his body. “Are you okay if I let go?” he asks softly.

Will’s eyes blink open slowly, still a little dazed. “Huh? Oh,” he says softly, catching his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes dropping toward where Derek’s cock is tenting the front of his sweatpants. “You didn’t…”

“No big deal,” Derek says, shrugging. “Just need a minute in the bathroom. Are you okay if I let go?”

“Yeah, but…” Will bites his lip again. “You don’t have to leave.”

“You sure, man?” Derek asks, slowly releasing Will’s wrists. 

Will shrugs one shoulder, avoiding Derek’s eyes. “I just came in your mouth. You don’t have to jerk off in the bathroom if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Derek says, rolling to lay beside Will instead of on top of him, trying not to feel awkward. He pushes his sweats down, the soft fabric dragging teasingly against his cock, sticking at the head. He swipes his hand over the head to gather the precum before he starts stroking, long, steady pulls. 

He can’t stop looking at Will, sprawled bonelessly across the bed, looking sated and well-fucked. Will is looking back, too, his eyes following the movements of Derek’s hand, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. It makes Derek want to put on a show, so he stops for a minute to pull his shirt off and toss it aside, running his left hand up and down his chest as his right gets back to more important business.

Derek flicks his nipple with a thumbnail and Will makes a suprised noise. “You like that?” he asks, his voice barely audible.

“Yeah,” Derek breathes, doing it again. “My nipples are super sensitive. When I’m really turned on it’s like they’re wired straight to my cock.”

Will leans closer for a second, then pulls back. “Can I? I mean, if you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Derek says again, because how else would he answer that question? “Go for it.”

Instead of going straight for the nipple, Will leans down and licks up Derek’s abs, sliding the flat of his tongue over the nipple when he gets there. Derek shudders, unable to contain his reaction. He’s so close.

“Is that okay?” Will asks.

Derek slides his fingers through Will’s hair. “So good, Will,” he says hoarsely. “I’m so close.”

Will does it again, licking over Derek’s nipple and then sucking it into his mouth, and that’s it. Derek’s head falls back, eyes squeezing closed as he comes, clutching Will’s head to his chest.

When he can feel his legs again, Derek kicks his sweatpants off and staggers into the bathroom to clean himself up. He fills a glass of water and drinks it down, then fills it again and takes it back out into the room. 

Will is curled into a surprisingly small ball under the covers, his bare shoulders just barely showing above the edge of the bedspread, so Derek sits down next to him and offers the glass. Will takes it wordlessly and drinks it down before setting it on the nightstand. 

“Can I sleep here?” Derek asks. He may not have a lot of experience with this kind of thing, but he knows the basics, and no way is he leaving Will alone after what they just did.

Will shrugs that one-shouldered shrug again. “If you want.”

“Chill,” Derek says. Will rolls his eyes, which should not be as encouraging as it is.

Derek considers finding some boxers, but only for about two seconds. They’ve rubbed off on each other in the showers, he’s had Will’s cock in his mouth and Will’s mouth on him as he jerked off. They’re pretty much past the point of it being weird to sleep naked in the same bed. He turns off the light and goes around to the other side of the bed, navigating by the dim light filtering through the hotel room curtains. Once he’s under the covers, he extends an arm in Will’s direction, a wordless invitation.

For several long minutes, nothing happens, and then Will moves, tucking himself against Derek with his eyes firmly closed. Derek just wraps his arm around Will’s shoulder and closes his own eyes. 

He wakes up in the morning with Will still snuggled against him, but the other boy jerks away as soon as he wakes up. Derek waits patiently as Will showers and shaves, but something catches his eye when Will comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Fuck,” Derek says, catching Will’s hand to examine the finger-shaped bruises on his wrist, dark against Will’s pale skin. “Will, I’m sorry--”

“Don’t,” Will says, snatching his hand away. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Will--” Derek starts, cutting off as Will glares at him.

“Don’t call me that,” Will says flatly, pulling a long-sleeved t-shirt out of his bag.

When Derek goes into the bathroom for his own shower, he realizes that Will’s mouth left a dark mark around his nipple. He adds it to the list of things they’re not going to talk about.

They don’t talk about Will pressing his fingers against his wrists on the bus ride home, right where the bruises still hide under his sleeves. They don’t talk about the way he wears long-sleeved shirts for the next two weeks and makes sure the rest of the team doesn’t see his wrists until the colors have faded. 

They don’t talk about the fact that Ransom and Holster assume Derek hooked up with a girl who left him that hickey, or that Derek doesn’t correct their assumption.

They don’t talk about the times that Derek slips up and says “Will,” or that Will slips up and says “Derek.”

They don’t talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery warning: Nursey holds Dex down while going down on him, but only after obtaining explicit consent. Afterwards, though, Dex seems to regret it and doesn't want to talk about it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's joined me in the gutter for this one!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. while working out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing has changed significantly in terms of tags, but I'm going to do a spoilery warning in the endnotes just in case anyone might have issues. If you're worried, feel free to check that note.

Dex lifts up his t-shirt for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes, wiping away the sweat that keeps dripping down his face. The air conditioning in the weight room went out yesterday, and so far as Dex knows, there’s still no estimate on when it’ll be fixed. The industrial-strength fans the coaches brought in move the air around, making it moderately cooler when you stand in their path, but it’s still nothing like the usual air-conditioned comfort. He started sweating even before he started working out.

He lets his shirt fall back down, but the sweat-soaked fabric clings to his stomach uncomfortably, so he gives up and strips it off, letting it fall to the floor. It’s just him and Nursey in the weight room right now, and Dex can admit, even if just to himself, that it’s nothing Nursey hasn’t seen before.

“Can I get a spot?” Nursey asks from the bench press rack.

“Sure,” Dex says, walking over behind the rack and positioning his hands under the bar, trying to ignore the way Nursey’s tank is sticking to his chest and stomach, the white fabric practically transparent from sweat. “Go for it.”

Nursey blows out a breath and pushes the bar up off the rack, bringing it down to touch his chest before pushing it back up, his biceps and pecs flexing, the exposed skin of his arms glistening with sweat. It’s a good thing Dex doesn’t actually have to help him with the bar, because he’s not entirely sure he’d catch it in time.

Nursey finishes his reps and racks the bar, swinging himself up to a sitting position and looking up at Dex as he comes around to the side of the bench. “Thanks, bro.”

Dex shrugs. “No problem. How many more sets have you got?”

“Huh?” Nursey’s eyes are focused somewhere below Dex’s chin. “Oh, uh, just two more.”

“Cool,” Dex says. He clenches his abs experimentally, and Nursey licks his lips, his eyes dropping lower. It makes something turn over in Dex’s stomach, hot and shivery. For once in his life, he speaks without thinking. “You need to stop looking at me like that.”

Nursey drags his eyes slowly back up to Dex’s face. “Like what?” he says, one corner of his mouth tipped up in that goddamn annoying smirk.

Dex swallows, but his voice still comes out low and rough. “Like you want to see me on my knees.”

Derek’s eyes widen. The silence hangs between them, heavy and tense, for a long moment, and there’s a sinking feeling in the pit of Dex’s stomach, like he’s misjudged the situation.

“On your knees,” Derek says, his voice strong and clear. 

Dex’s knees hit the floor before he’s even aware that he’s moved, like Derek’s voice is wired directly into his brain. He hasn’t allowed himself to think about how much he wants this, because he can’t turn into yet another pathetic groupie following Derek Nurse around, waiting for whatever crumbs of attention he can get. He can’t. He can’t be that person again.

But now he doesn’t have to think about anything other than Derek’s hand in his hair, cupping the back of his head. He doesn’t have to think, he doesn’t have to worry. Derek has him.

“So good,” Derek says approvingly. Dex’s eyes slide shut, he’s not sure if it’s from the hand in his hair or Derek’s words. “You’re always so good for me, aren’t you, Will?”

It’s like flipping a switch, hearing that name. Dex...Dex has to always be ready to do what needs to be done. To fix things, to pick up the slack. But Will can have this. Will can let go, can trust someone else to take care of him for a change. Will can be good.

“Open your eyes for me, Will,” Derek coaxes. “Just for a minute.”

Will’s eyes are heavy, but he does it, because Derek asked. It’s worth it to see Derek smiling softly at him, his eyes wide and dark. 

“Is this okay?” Derek asks, using his grip on Will’s hair to pull him closer until he’s kneeling right between Derek’s spread legs. 

Will nods, licking his lips. The little sting from having his hair pulled sends shivers down his spine, and he can’t look away from where Derek’s cock is tenting the loose fabric of his basketball shorts.

“Will.” Derek tugs on Will’s hair until he looks up, makes eye contact. “If you need to stop, and you can’t talk, tap my leg twice, okay?”

Will nods again.

“No, babe,” Derek says, his voice fond. “Need to hear you say it.”

“Tap your leg twice if I need to stop,” Will repeats obediently.

“Good.” Derek’s free hand comes up to cup the side of Will’s face, his thumb rubbing across Will’s lower lip. “But if you don’t need to stop, keep your hands behind your back.”

Will whimpers a little bit, but he obeys, crossing his wrists behind his back and gripping them with the opposite hands to keep them there. That earns him a kiss, finally; Derek leans down to capture his mouth, licking inside hungrily. Will opens for him, letting Derek turn his head to a different angle, whining softly and chasing Derek’s mouth when the other boy pulls back.

“So good for me,” Derek repeats, and Will shivers all over. “Pull my shorts down.”

Will starts to loosen his grip, to reach for Derek’s shorts, but remembers. Derek hadn’t said Will could use his hands. He leans forward instead catching the waistband in his teeth.

“Good,” Derek says again, lifting his hips as Will tugs, letting the shorts fall to the floor. It should be humiliating, using his teeth to remove an article of clothing while he kneels on the floor. For Dex, it would be humiliating, demeaning. But Will doesn’t have to worry about that. All he has to do is wait for Derek to tell him what to do. All he has to do is be good.

Derek’s cock is right there, hard and thick, a drop of precome beading on the head. Will doesn’t even realize he’s licking his lips until he hears Derek chuckle.

“See something you like, Will?”

Will nods, unable to tear his gaze away.

Derek hums consideringly. “All right, then. Keep your hands behind your back, though.”

Will leans in almost before Derek stops speaking, licking softly over the head to catch that bitter-salt flavor on his tongue. Above him, Derek sucks in a breath, so Will does it again. He explores Derek’s cock with long licks up the shaft, little flicks of his tongue on the sensitive spot just under the head, a swirl of his tongue around the crown, until Derek’s hand tightens in his hair.

“Stop teasing, Will,” Derek says sternly, his voice lower and rougher than before. “Suck me.”

Will closes his mouth over the head, sliding slowly, slowly down the shaft until he triggers his gag reflex. It’s awkward to pull back without his hands, a strain on his core muscles, but he does it.

“Willll,” Derek moans, bringing his other hand into Will’s hair. “So good. That feels so good, you’re doing so well, sweetheart.”

Derek uses his hands in Will’s hair to guide him, up and down, and Will gives himself over, lets himself be moved, be used. He looks up at Derek, only to find the other boy looking off to his left. It’s confusing, until Will remembers the mirrored wall and flushes all over. 

Derek looks back down at him and smiles, slow and lazy, using his grip to pull Will up and off his cock. “You want to see, Will?”

Will nods, and Derek slides his left hand down Will’s neck, no longer blocking his view.

Will shudders, barely able to take it in, except in pieces. They look pornographic, Derek sitting on the bench in only his ripped workout tank with Will kneeling shirtless in front of him, wrists crossed behind his back, mouth wet and red from sucking cock. 

“See how fucking gorgeous you are?” Derek asks. 

Will meets his eyes in the mirror, incredulous, because seriously? Even naked from the waist down with his cock sticking out, Derek Nurse could have walked straight out of a photo shoot. 

“You are,” Derek insists, stroking his hand down Will’s arm. Will follows it automatically, the contrast of Derek’s darker hand against his own pale skin, the way Derek’s fingers trace the lines where Will’s deltoid flows into his tricep. “All this muscle, these freckles--do you know how hard it is to not stare at you in the locker room?”

Will shakes his head, too far gone to be able to come up with the words for why Derek is wrong. 

Derek moves his hand back up to cup the side of Will’s face, rubbing his thumb over Will’s lower lip again. “And your mouth… fuck. Do you have any idea how many dreams I’ve had about your mouth? At least half of the clumsy stuff you guys chirp me for is because I was too busy looking at your mouth.”

Will sucks Derek’s thumb into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Derek rewards him with a groan before pulling it back out again and guiding Will back down to his cock.

“That’s it,” Derek groans again, tightening his grip in Will’s hair until he goes pliant, lets Derek move him. “So good, Will, so fuckin’ beautiful on your knees for me.”

Will can’t contradict him; he can’t do anything except move where Derek puts him. And listen. He can listen to the steady stream of words falling from Derek’s lips. Words like “perfect” and “amazing” and “incredible” and “gorgeous.” 

He’s been hard since he saw Derek looking at him, even harder since he went to his knees. Right now, listening to Derek’s words his cock is so hard that it aches. He wants, more than he can remember ever wanting, to reach down and jerk himself off, fast and rough, until he comes. But even more than that, he wants to be good, to hear Derek say that he’s good. So he digs his fingers into his wrists and holds on tight, tight.

“God, Will,” Derek breathes, his voice rough. “I wish you could see yourself right now. You’re so good for me.”

Will shudders all over, looking up at Derek. The other boy’s eyes are huge and dark, only the thinnest ring of gray-green around his pupil as he fucks into Will’s mouth. He’s gorgeous. Will can’t look away.

Derek licks his lips, his eyes still locked on Will’s. “Fuck, Will. I..fuck, oh fuck, I’m going to come--”

Derek’s eyes slide closed and he thrusts into Will’s mouth one last time, shaking as he comes. Will swallows again and again, working his tongue over Derek’s cock to be sure he gets every bitter, salty drop. Derek’s fingers tighten in his hair, sparks of sensation dancing down his spine, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to just come in his shorts.

But then Derek’s eyes flutter open again, dazed and dark. “So good,” he says hoarsely, tugging Will back off his cock. A little more pulling and Will is curled into Derek’s lap, his hands still locked together behind his back until Derek coaxes them apart. 

“You did so well for me, baby,” Derek says, bringing Will’s hands around to the front. He frowns a little at the red marks Will’s fingers left, then he lifts them to his mouth, braceleting Will’s wrists in kisses. “You were so good. Can you do one more thing for me?”

Will nods. He can. He can do whatever Derek asks. 

Derek slides his hand down Will’s stomach. Will is vaguely aware that Derek is watching him carefully as his hand slides under the waistband of Will’s shorts, pushing them down until his cock springs free. He knows that Derek will stop if he even thinks Will is uncomfortable.

All these thoughts are quickly pushed out of his mind, though, because Derek’s hand is finally,  _ finally _ on his cock, a little too gentle and a little too loose but it feels incredible. He makes a little whimpering noise in the back of his throat, his hips arching up toward Derek’s hand.

“There, you go, baby,” Derek murmurs, pressing his lips to Will’s neck. “Always so good for me. Tell me what you need, Will. What’s gonna make you come for me?”

“Tighter,” Will manages, his voice almost gone as he fucks up into Derek’s fist. 

“Like this?” Derek tightens his grip and it’s perfect, his hand on Will’s cock, his arm around his back, his lips against his neck.

Will nods, or he thinks he does. He’s too far gone to know, but he can tell that Derek’s lips are curved against his neck.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Derek breathes. “So gorgeous. So good for me. I want you to come for me, okay?”

It’s like everything in Will’s body was just waiting for that question, like Derek’s voice reaches down inside him and pulls the orgasm out. He’s coming before he even realizes it, shuddering and shaking in the circle of Derek’s arms. 

He doesn’t want to open his eyes afterward. It’s safe here, with Derek holding him, Derek’s hands moving comfortingly over his skin, Derek’s voice in his ear telling him how good he is. He lets himself enjoy it for a few minutes longer before reluctantly opening his eyes, ready to start rebuilding Dex’s walls.

As soon as his eyes open, Derek’s hand is framing his face, drawing him in for a soft, sweet kiss. “There you are,” Derek says, urging him gently to his feet. “C’mon, let’s go get cleaned up.”

The showers off the weight room, unlike the locker room showers, are divided into stalls. Derek urges Will into the first one then follows him in, fussing over the water temperature before nudging Will under the spray, one hand on the small of his back. 

He jumps when a washcloth touches his shoulder. “Relax,” Derek says, moving the cloth gently over Will’s skin. “Let me take care of you for a little bit.”

Will closes his eyes, ignoring the part of him that wants to flinch back, to lash out, and lets Derek clean him off, moving his arms and legs as the other boy directs. It’s strangely nonsexual in the way that things can only be right after orgasm, even though not fifteen minutes ago Derek was coming down Will’s throat. It’s comforting, even while part of Will is bracing for questions, for analysis, for Derek to insist on talking.

But, aside from the occasional murmured direction from Derek, they don’t talk. They don’t talk while Derek cleans Will, turning him under the shower spray to rinse off the lather, or while Derek scrubs himself down before turning off the water and wrapping them both in towels. They don’t talk while they get dressed in the locker room, their silence covered by the chatter of the lacrosse bros who’ve come in to “get swole, bro!”

They don’t talk on the way back to their dorm, their hands sometimes brushing together as they walk, or when Derek hesitates outside Will’s door.

They don’t talk about it. Dex isn’t disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery warning: Dex initiates a D/s scene without discussing it with Nursey first. Everything is entirely consensual and pretty mild (mostly Dex having to keep his hands behind his back and listen to Nursey tell him how good he is and how pretty he is) but these guys seriously need to use their words. They'll get there. Eventually. Today is not that day.
> 
> Other things:
> 
> Yes, according to the timeline it probably wouldn't be hot enough for them to be this sweaty. Just go with it, okay? Maybe the heater is malfunctioning; college buildings usually only have two climate control settings: frozen tundra or 2nd circle of hell
> 
> Thanks to those who stuck it out with me; I know where this is going, now we just have to get there. Hopefully without too much more delay.
> 
> If you are interested in exploring a D/s dynamic, do not, for the love of all things holy, do it like these two idiots. TALK TO YOUR PARTNER(S). Talk early. Talk often. Talk before, talk during if you can at all, talk after. Yes, it's embarrassing. Do it anyway. Do NOT explore that kind of dynamic with anyone that you wouldn't trust with a pet, a small child, or your elderly grandmother. This has been your safe, sane, and consensual PSA.
> 
> Finally, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, and left comments! The rest of my life is a struggle right now so fandom is keeping me going!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. At a kegster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com/post/149300991515/lilgaybabes-i-firmly-believe-that-derek-nurse), including the truly spectacular tags from ahausonfire. Big thanks to lilgaybabes for letting me use her idea!
> 
> As always, thanks to raspberrycordial for cheerleading and to abish for beta-reading!

He isn’t doing it to get a reaction out of Dex.

Really.

Derek isn’t thinking about Dex when he wriggles into the leather pants he hasn’t worn since clubbing back in Andover and a thin white t-shirt that’s just tight enough to cling to his muscles. He isn’t thinking about Dex when he has to wipe off the eyeliner three times before he finally gets it right; not too dramatic, but definitely there. He isn’t looking for Dex as soon as he opens the door to the Haus, scanning along the walls for a familiar tall, muscular form.

He trips over someone’s foot and bumps into someone else. Familiar hands close on his hips, steadying him until he’s standing again, a familiar voice says, “Damn, Nurse, did you start already?”

Derek looks up and stops lying to himself. He wants this. He wants the widening of Dex’s eyes as they move over his body, the slight flexing of Dex’s fingers digging into his hips. He wants Dex. He wants Dex to want him.

“Are you wearing leather pants?” Dex asks incredulously. He has to lean in and speak almost directly into Derek’s ear to be heard above the throbbing, pounding bass, and Derek can’t quite hide his shiver when Dex’s lips brush his skin. 

Derek twists free of Dex’s grip and turns in place. Gotta make sure Dex gets the full effect. “It’s a party, isn’t it?”

Dex licks his lips, his eyes wide and dark. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Derek drawls, turning away and tossing Dex a smirk over his shoulder. “I’m gonna go dance. Let me know if you see something you like.”

The Haus is more packed than usual, especially the dance floor, and there is no shortage of people who want to dance with him. Derek can feel Dex’s eyes on him, and sometime in the course of the first song, Dex manages to park himself against a wall in Derek’s line of vision. He’s always looking whenever Derek glances over, his eyes hooded and intent.

“Your boyfriend isn’t gonna come over here and beat me up, is he?” Derek’s current dance partner (Chris? Kevin?) asks, eyeing Dex warily.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Derek says. He doesn’t sound convincing even to himself. 

Maybe-Kevin raises his eyebrows. “Maybe you should tell him that.”

The press of the dance floor separates them before too much longer. After another couple of songs and a beer (he’s steering clear of tub juice for tonight), Derek gets tired of the way his shirt is sticking to his sweaty chest, He works his way over to a corner where there’s a little more room to maneuver, pulling his t-shirt off and balling it up before throwing it at a still-watching Dex.

The shirt goes wide, but Dex’s hand shoots out and snatches it out of the air before it can fall to the sticky, disgusting floor. Dex doesn’t even look at it; his eyes never leave Derek as he stalks closer. 

He wraps long, calloused fingers around Derek’s wrist and turns away without a word, pulling Derek after him. Derek follows him up the stairs, anticipation fizzing under his skin, and into the bathroom.

He loses his breath when Dex pushes him up against the door as soon as it closes. As soon as his shoulders hit the wood, Dex is kissing him, his mouth hot and hungry. It’s like that first time in the showers, fast and rough and frantic, but this time Derek knows how to thread his fingers through Dex’s hair and tug just so to make him moan into the kiss. This time Dex knows the exact spot on Derek’s neck to dig his teeth into, just a little. It’s like that first time, but it’s also so much better.

“Fuck, Derek,” Dex mutters. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Derek’s honestly impressed he managed that much of a response, between Dex’s lips on his neck and the softness of Dex’s t-shirt rubbing against his bare chest. 

Dex pulls back and gave him an unimpressed look. “Eyeliner? No shirt? Leather fucking pants?”

“Not trying to kill you,” Derek mumbles, pushing Dex’s t-shirt up until it catches under his armpits. “Just wanted you to look at me.” 

That comes out more plaintive than Derek would like, but Dex’s eyes soften. “I’m always looking at you,” he says, pulling his shirt the rest of the way off and dropping it to the floor before leaning in to kiss Derek’s neck again.

Derek lets his head fall back against the door. Dex probably wants him to take over, to call the shots, and he will. He’ll do whatever Dex wants, whatever he needs. But Dex’s tongue flicks out, sliding over the spot on his neck that always makes him shiver, and then Dex is licking a long, slow line over Derek’s collarbone, down his chest, over his abs, down to where Derek’s hipbone peeks out over the waistband of his pants.

“God _ damn _ ,” Dex breathes, air gusting over Derek’s damp skin and making him shiver again. “These pants oughta be fucking illegal.”

“You like them,” Derek says, nudging his foot against Dex’s cock, clearly, visibly hard even through the thick denim of his jeans.

“I fucking love them,” Dex answers, looking up at Derek from under his stupid red-gold lashes. “Thought I was gonna swallow my tongue when I saw  your ass in them. Thought I was gonna have to punch that guy who couldn’t keep his hands off it.”

“If he’d stuck around for another song, I’d have let you,” Derek admits, pulling Dex back to his feet. “I’d much rather have danced with you.”

Dex shakes his head, but leans in when Derek pulls him in for a kiss. “Then ask me next time, dumbass.”

Derek can practically taste the fondness on Dex’s tongue when he kisses him, still fast, still urgent, but with a playful sweetness. His heart pounds in his chest, matching the beat of Dex’s where they’re pressed together. This isn’t something they’ve done before. It feels different. It feels...big.

Dex shifts just so and his cock presses up against Derek’s, chasing abstract thoughts out of his head in favor of sensation. “Fuck,” he groans, his head falling back against the door again. “Dex--Will--fuck.”

Will fastens his mouth on Derek’s neck, his hands busy with the button on Derek’s pants. He pulls the zipper down carefully and the combination of Will’s mouth on his skin and the relief of freeing his trapped erection has Derek moaning louder than is probably prudent. He reaches for Will to return the favor, but Will catches his hands and presses them to the door on either side of Derek’s head.

“Just…” Will hesitates. “Just let me, okay?”

Derek nods, not sure what words he can use that won’t break this spell. Will nods back, kissing him again, nipping at Derek’s lip before his hands fall away. Derek keeps his own hands flat against the door for a minute, unsure what Will has in mind as he moves away.

Will rummages  through the bathroom cabinet. “Just a sec. I bet--ha!” He smiles triumphantly as he turns back to Derek. “Trust Shitty to have an economy-size pump bottle of lube in his bathroom.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “Just how adventurous are we getting with this?”

“Wha--oh.” Will rolls his eyes. “As good as your ass looks in those pants, I don’t think we have time to peel you out of ‘em before someone wants in here. We’re not in the shower this time; I thought lube might make it a little easier.”

“Oh,” Derek repeats dumbly, not sure if he’s relieved or disappointed. “Yeah, good call.”

Will smirks at him. “Now, where was I?” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips just under Derek’s jaw. “Here?”

There’s the sound of a zipper, and then Will’s cock is pressing against Derek’s again, skin on skin, Will’s lube-slick hand wrapping around both of them. Derek groans, thrusting up into Will’s grip, then groans again when Will latches onto his neck, biting and sucking hard enough that it’s definitely going to leave a mark.

“Remember the shower?” Will asks, pulling back to admire his handiwork. “I didn’t know I was gonna kiss you, didn’t know I wanted to until it happened.

“I--fuck!” Derek slides his hands down Will’s back and into his jeans, getting a good grip on his ass and pulling him closer, moving faster. “Wanted to kiss you the first day I saw you. At orientation. Didn’t think you’d want it.”

“I didn’t either,” Will breathes, tipping his head to the side, baring his neck in invitation. Derek leans in, sucking a mark high up where anyone will be able to see. “Then I did, and it was all I could--fuck, Derek, right fucking there. You wouldn’t believe how many times I jerked off thinking about it.”

Derek lifts his head long enough to say, “Probably not as many times as I did. Fuck, Will.

“More,” Will demands, fucking up faster against Derek, his hand squeezing tighter, just the right side of painful. “Mark me up. Wanna see you on me for fucking weeks.”

Derek shudders, diving back in to leave a line of dark purple marks down Will’s neck. “Mine,” he growls against Will’s skin.

“Fuck,” Will breathes, shaking. “Derek. Fuck. I’m so fucking close, please, please, I need--”

Derek digs his teeth into the thin skin of Will’s neck as carefully as he can when he’s about to shake apart with his own impending orgasm, and Will cries out wordlessly, his hand flexing around their cocks as he comes, slick and messy. The fingers of his free hand dig into Derek’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise, and all it takes is two more strokes before Derek comes, too.

He has no idea how long they stay there, leaning against the door, Will’s solid, muscled body a warm, comforting weight as he leans into Derek. Will’s head is on Derek’s shoulder, his breath warm against Derek’s skin, his hand curled around Derek’s neck. Even with the sticky, rapidly cooling mess between them, squishing uncomfortably when either of them shifts, Derek can’t remember a time when he’s felt better.

But they really do need to talk about the things they’ve said, things they’ve done.  _ One more minute, _ Derek bargains with himself. 

Someone pounds on the door from out in the hallway, jolting them both. “Hey! Whoever’s in there, put your clothes on and get out!” Shitty yells. “You’ve got three minutes; when I come back I’m coming in!”

“Shit,” Will says, pulling back and looking at his semen-covered hand with a mildly disgusted expression. “We better clean up.”

“Yeah,” Derek agrees. He gathers his courage as Will turns toward the sink, washing his hands and then wetting a washcloth from the cabinet to wipe the drying streaks of cum off of his abs. “We need to talk about this.”

Will smiles at him, but his eyes look sad. “I know. But right now, let’s see if we can get out of here without Shitty announcing to the entire team that we were hooking up in his bathroom.”

Derek expects Will to hand him the washcloth when he finishes. Instead, the other boy rinses it out in the sink before coming over to clean Derek off with soft, gentle strokes. The silence is familiar, but it feels different than before.

They manage to pull their clothes back on and be at the bottom of the stairs when Shitty darts back inside and heads up them. “Dex! Nursey! Did you guys see who was fucking in my bathroom?”

“We didn’t see anyone come out,” Will says with an absolutely straight face. 

“Maybe they’re still there,” Shitty says, taking the steps two at a time with an impressively steady gait for someone who’d had at least four cups of tub juice. “They’re not gonna like what happens when I get in there. This batch of tub juice goes right through ya!”

They hesitate at the base of the stairs, but before either of them can say anything, Bitty comes dashing up. “Dex! I think someone broke the refrigerator door! The butter is starting to melt! I need you right now!!!”

Will lets himself be pulled away with only one look over his shoulder at Derek. 

Derek lets himself out the Haus front door and walks back to his dorm, ignoring the voice in his head that says he’s being a wuss. He knows he is, but he just wants a little longer before Will tells him they have to stop, that they can’t hook up anymore. He wants a little longer to pretend that this could actually be a thing he has, that he could be someone that Will would want.

He half-expects a text or a call from Will, keeps his phone out on his desk until he falls asleep, waiting for something that never comes.

They don’t talk about it that night.

They don’t talk about it the next morning at team breakfast, not even when Will catches Derek looking at the line of hickeys down his neck. 

They don’t talk about it. 

Derek can’t decide if he’s happy about that or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close! They actually spoke to each other about things! For a little while, anyway. Thanks again to everyone who reads, leaves kudos, and comments! 
> 
> (If you're also following Honest Things, that next chapter is in-progress and I hope to complete it very soon, assuming I can get these two idiots to cooperate, so fingers crossed!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. In the library

Derek lets his head  thunk gently against the surface of the library table. He immediately regrets it when his forehead lands in something sticky. “Ewwwww.”

“Shhh.” Dex doesn’t even look up from his notebook.

“There’s a sticky spot on the table,” Derek whines as best he can in a whisper. “And now it’s on my forehead and it’s all gross.”

Dex rolls his eyes, finally looking up. “It’s probably just soda or something.”

“But what if it’s not? We don’t know what people do on these tables. Maybe somebody had sex right here!”

“Yeah, right,” Dex scoffs. “Like people actually do that outside of pornos.”

Derek shakes his head. “Dex, you sweet summer child. People absolutely do that in real life. You notice how this little area is blocked off by the bookshelves? This is a prime hookup location. Nobody can see anything until they come around that corner. As long as you can be quiet, you could do whatever you want back here.”

Dex’s face flushes red almost at the same time Derek realizes his choice of words. For a second, he thinks about backpedaling. But only a second.

Dex watches him with wide, dark eyes as Derek circles the table, pushing Dex’s chair back a little, caging him in with one hand on the chair and one on the table. Derek leans down until his lips are right next to Dex’s ear.

“Can you be quiet for me, Will?”

Will nods wordlessly. Derek rewards him with a kiss, licking inside Will’s mouth like he has a right to, like this is something he gets to have. He pulls back when he slides in to straddle Will’s lap, just to watch those big, amber eyes go wider.

“Good boy,” Derek breathes, leaning down to kiss him again. It’s only been a week since the kegster, but he’s starving for Will, the taste of his mouth, the texture of his skin, the scent of his cologne. He shoves down the little wistful thought in the back of his head and settles in to enjoy what he actually gets. “Say it for me.”

“I can be quiet for you,’ Will repeats, his voice barely audible. He sucks in a gasping breath when Derek fists a hand in his hair and tugs his head back.

“Good boy,” Derek repeats, savoring the shiver that runs through Will’s body underneath him. “You like being good for me, don’t you, Will?”

“Yessssss--” The last syllable hisses out of Will’s lips as Derek traces the shell of one ear with his tongue. “Oh, God--”

Derek tightens his grip warningly. “Shh, Will. Gotta be quiet.”

Will makes the tiniest whimpering noise in the back of his throat and his dick twitches under Derek’s ass. Derek grinds down a little, just to see if he’ll make the noise again. He does. Kissing the side of his neck gets the same result

“So good for me,” Derek breathes, starting to move in time to the little hitches of Will’s hips underneath him. “So hot. Wish I could show you off. Sit you in that window, strip you down so everyone can see how fucking gorgeous you are.”

Will shakes his head a little, but his hips don’t stop moving, grinding his cock up against Derek’s ass.

“You are,” Derek insists, stroking his free hand down the pink-flushed column of Will’s neck, leaning in to scrape his teeth lightly over the spot that makes Will whimper again. “Tall and strong and gorgeous. And so good for me. Everyone would see, everyone would want you. And I’m the only one who’d get to touch.”

“Just you,” Will rasps, shuddering.

“Just me.” Derek licks up the side of Will’s neck, nips at his earlobe. He can feel Will moving faster under him, hear the way his breath catches in his throat when he’s close to coming. “You wouldn’t do this for anybody else. Just me. Come for me, Will, come on--”

Will shakes under him, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth falling open as he comes on Derek’s command. Derek watches, transfixed by the sight of this strong, beautiful boy, by the fact that, just for this moment, Will is all his.

Will finally relaxes, slumping forward until his head rests against Derek’s chest, right where an aching feeling has taken up residence. Derek wraps his arms around Will, holding him close, ignoring for the moment the way his cock is hard and aching in his jeans.

All too soon, though, Will is pulling back, and Derek has to let him go, sliding off his lap to put a little distance between them.

“You didn’t come,” Will says, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Derek jerks one shoulder in a half-assed shrug. “It’s no big--”

His words cut off when Will slides gracefully to his knees, looking up at Derek from under red-gold lashes. “Do you wanna--you can fuck my mouth. If you want. If you think you can be quiet,” he adds, one corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk.

Derek runs a hand through Will’s hair, smirking a little himself when he tightens his grip and Will moans softly, tipping his head back a little. “I’m not the one that keeps making noise, Will. Let’s see if you can keep quiet when your mouth is full of my cock.”

He has to let go of Will’s hair to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper and his boxer briefs down, freeing his neglected erection. Will licks his lips, his eyes fixed on Derek’s cock, and Derek has to wrap one hand around the base and squeeze to keep from coming on the spot. His traitorous brain provides him with a mental image of his come all over Will’s face. It doesn’t help.

“Open your mouth,” he says roughly, getting a grip on Will’s hair again and pulling him closer. Will goes eagerly, opening his mouth obediently. Derek’s hands tighten involuntarily as he slides into the wet, soft heat of Will’s mouth. He thrusts in a little deeper, hesitating a little when he hits the back of Will’s throat, and then pulls back.

Will blinks up at him, soft and pliant in a way he isn’t usually, even when they’re doing this. Derek lifts his hand to Will’s face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone.

“Tap my leg if you need me to stop,” he says. It almost doesn’t make it out, pushing past all the words that want to fall off of his tongue. Words like _sweetheart_ and _love._ Words like _mine._

But that’s not what this is about. “Fuck my mouth,” Will had said. So Derek uses his hands on Will’s head to do just that, thrusting carefully in and out of the other boy’s mouth, watching Will’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort. He doesn’t look like he’s uncomfortable, though. If anything, he looks high, like he’s floating on this thing they’re doing. On being Derek’s. His eyes are heavy, pupils wide and black, his lips stretched wide around Derek’s cock, wet and pink against Derek’s darker skin.

It’s the visual that does Derek in, has him coming almost before he realizes it. He clenches his teeth to keep quiet, hands tightening on Will’s head as he tries not to thrust too deep, tries to pull back so he’s not choking Will. His cock slips free just in time for the last spurt to land on Will’s parted lips.

“God, Will,” Derek breathes, still shaking, as Will slowly runs his tongue over his lips, like he’s searching for every last drop.

His legs are shaky, so he lets himself slide to the floor, pulling Will into his arms. Will settles easily into his lap, face tucked against Derek’s neck. Derek strokes his hair, his back, his arms, every part of Will he can reach, letting himself babble in whispers about how good Will is, how gorgeous, how perfect. He only runs silent when the words he has left are the ones that aren’t allowed.

Finally Will stirs, pulling back a little and making a face. “I think my underwear is about to be permanently stuck to me.”

“Sorry,” Derek offers half-heartedly, tucking himself back into his jeans.

Will lifts his eyebrows. “No, you’re not.”

Derek braces himself and kisses Will lightly. “No, I’m not,” he agrees. “Let’s head back to the dorms. You can shower and change and then we can talk.”

“Okay.” Will’s response is barely audible as he starts gathering his notebooks into his backpack. Derek does the same, stealing glances at Will whenever he can.

Not holding Will’s hand as they walk back to the dorms might be the most painful thing he’s ever done.

* * *

Will manages to escape to the shower before Derek can say anything else. Once he’s safely under the spray, he presses his head to the shower stall, heedless of the years of accumulated dorm grim and just breathes. The hot water pounds down on his back, filling the air with steam, and it’s just enough to let him hold back the tears that are prickling his eyelids and tightening his throat.

They can’t put off this conversation any longer. He knows this. It’s already gone on longer than he’d ever expected. After that first time in Faber, he’d assumed that they would pretend it never happened, write it off as a one-time thing and continue on with their lives. But it keeps happening, they keep coming together, and as much as Will would like to have this, to have Derek, it needs to stop before his feelings become even more involved.

He pushes his face into the spray, blowing his breath out. He stands there until he can’t hold his breath any longer, then reluctantly starts scrubbing himself off. It seems like only seconds before he can’t stall any longer without rubbing his skin raw. He turns off the water and dries himself, wrapping the towel around his waist and trudging reluctantly down the hall toward his room.

Will isn’t sure what he’s hoping to see when his door swings open, but Derek is sitting on his bed, fiddling with the beanie he’d been wearing. He looks up as Will comes in, his eyes tracing down Will’s bare chest to where water droplets are catching on the towel. For a minute, Will wants to delude himself, to believe that this--that Derek might be someone he can have.

But the moment passes, reality crashing in on him, and Dex lets the door slam shut behind him as he crosses the room to pull clothes out of his dresser. He pulls them on with his back to Derek; it’s ridiculous to feel shy about his nakedness when Derek was fucking his mouth less than an hour ago. But he refuses to have this conversation dressed in a towel; he needs the slight leveling of the playing field that comes from both of them being clothed.

Once he’s dressed, he hesitates. Sitting on the bed next to Derek seems too intimate, too close for the not-a-breakup conversation they’re about to have. Finally he drops down into his desk chair, doing his best not to look like a sulky child called into the principal’s office.

The silence stretches tight, and Derek won’t meet his eyes, and Dex finally snaps. “You wanted to talk,” he says. “So talk.”

Derek sucks in a breath. “I.” He licks his lips, looks around the room as if searching for inspiration. “Fuck.”

“Real articulate,” Dex sneers, unable to contain the small knot of pain in his chest, which is ridiculous. It’s ridiculous to hurt because someone won’t even look at you. “The English department must be so proud.”

“I don’t want to do this anymore--” Derek blurts out.

He’d been wrong to think he’d hurt before, Dex realizes. Because this, this hurts with a pain he could swear is physical. Like bruised ribs, when even breathing is excruciating. “Okay. Fine. Whatever. You know where the door is.” He has to stop it, has to cut off the flood of words Nursey will use to explain, to try and make him feel better. He can’t listen any longer. He can’t.

“Dex.”

Dex spins in his chair, blindly opening whatever notebook is on top of the desk. “I think we’ve said all there is to say.”

“ _Will,_ ” Derek says, his voice pleading, the name like an extra stab through Dex’s chest. Why is he still here? Doesn’t he realize that his presence is just another pain for Dex to get through?

Derek’s hands are on his shoulders, trying to turn him. Dex resists, he can’t, the tears are right on the edge. He won’t give Derek the satisfaction. But then Derek is on his knees next to Dex, taking Dex’s hands in his.

“I don’t want to just hook up,” Derek says, and yeah, he made that abundantly clear, way to twist the knife. “I want to date you, Will.”

Dex’s train of thought grinds to a screeching, clanging halt. He’s clearly progressed to hallucinating. “What?”

“I want to date you,” Derek repeats, pressing his lips to Will’s knuckles and looking up at him, gray-green eyes soft and open. “I don’t want to sneak around to hook up and have everybody assume it was some random thing. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you at team breakfast and cuddle on the Haus couch and be so disgustingly into each other that we give Chowder and Farmer a run for their money.”

“I--” Will can’t get any more words out before his throat clogs up.

“I mean, if you don’t want that, just tell me.” Derek’s face falls a little. “I won’t make a big deal about it. It doesn’t have to be weird; I just kind of thought--”

“I want it,” Will blurts out. He’s too preoccupied by the smile on Derek’s face to feel awkward about the fact that apparently he can’t speak in more than three-word sentences anymore. “Dating. You. I want to.”

“Thank fuck,” Derek breathes. Suddenly Will has a lapful of hockey player for the second time that night.

He doesn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally figured out how to get these two idiots to use their words!!!! 
> 
> Big thanks to Abish and raspberrycordial for beta reading and especially to raspberrycordial for helping me figure out that the chapter I thought I was writing actually needed to be the final chapter. So, sorry for the delay, but the good news is that the last chapter is probably about half written?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who joined me in the gutter for this one. Honest Things update and the final chapter to this one are coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +1 aka the schmoopy smutty epilogue!

Dex is trying to do his homework. He really is. But it’s a mystery to him how anyone is supposed to concentrate on data structures when Derek Nurse is sprawled across the bed, his shirt riding up at the small of his back to reveal smooth, tawny skin over flexing muscles. His jeans aren’t as tight as those insane leather pants, but the denim still hugs the curve of his ass distractingly, and the tap of his pen against his lower lip just draws attention to the wet, pink curve of it. 

Derek notices him looking and smiles. It’s the smile that used to drive Dex insane because it was so smug, like Derek was thinking of all the ways he felt superior. Now it just makes him want to kiss the smile off Derek’s stupid, pretty face.

“See something you like?” Derek drawls, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms ostentatiously above his head. His shirt slides up even further, his abs flexing. Dex knows he’s flexing them on purpose. He just doesn’t care.

Dex purses his lips, sets his notebook and laptop carefully aside on the desk/bedside table and then pounces, smirking at the surprised noise Derek makes when he lands; Dex isn’t exactly slight, even when he catches most of his weight on his hands, and Derek’s breath huffs satisfyingly out of him.

He leans down and Derek leans up and they’re kissing, soft and wet, Derek pulling him down until he’s sprawled across the other boy’s body. It’s different, this slow, lazy making out. Dex had wondered, sometimes, if hard and hot was all they had, the frenetic intensity, the fast, desperate rush towards orgasm. He didn’t think they’d ever get to have this, kissing in the warm sunlight streaming through the window, lips meeting and parting like it’s the only thing in the world that they want to do.

Derek wraps his arms around Dex. That’s the only warning he gets before they’re rolling, leaving Derek on top and Dex’s shoulder dangling off the edge of the bed.

“Watch it!” Dex says, worming his way back to the center of the bed. Even he can tell his voice doesn’t have it’s usual snap of irritation. “These beds are too little for that shit.”

“Sorry,” Derek murmurs, his fingers busy unbuttoning Dex’s flannel. He presses a soft kiss just under Dex’s ear. “Let me make it up to you.”

Dex snorts out a laugh, sliding his hands up Derek’s back and taking his shirt with them. “Does that line ever work for you?”

Derek lifts his head and smirks down at Dex, pushing the flannel off Dex’s shoulders before sitting up and pulling his own shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. “I’ll let you know in an hour or two.”

“An hour or two?” Dex rolls his eyes, but Derek’s hands are warm on his skin, pushing his undershirt up. “That’s a little ambitious, don’t you think?”

Derek smiles, slow and predatory, as he pulls the undershirt up over Dex’s head. “Oh, I’m gonna take my time with you, Will.”

Will can’t hold back the shiver that runs down his spine, but Derek is there, his mouth warm and sure. Making out is a whole new level of amazing when they’re skin-to-skin, Derek’s warm, solid weight, pressing Will into the bed. They’re both hard in their jeans, but when Will rolls his hips up, searching for friction, Derek pushes him back down, nudging his head to the side to leave a slow, leisurely string of open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

“Let me,” Derek murmurs, grazing his teeth over Will’s collarbone. “We’re not at Faber, or in Shitty’s bathroom where anybody could interrupt us. I’ve got you in a bed for a change. Let me, Will.”

“Okay,” Will lets his hands fall back to the bed.

Derek’s lips curve against Will’s shoulder. “I have this fantasy, you know. One of these days I’m going to lay you down and draw constellations between your freckles with my tongue. I’m not going to stop until I’ve found every. Single. Freckle.”

“Derek,” Will breathes. He can’t get any other words out; his throat feels full of something he can’t quite define. His mouth falls open and he sucks in a breath as Derek starts to suck a mark on his chest. 

By the time Derek has worked his way down to Will’s stomach, Will is floating, drifting on the sensations of lips and hands and tongue and the stream of soft, sweet words coming from Derek’s mouth. It’s like Derek’s holding him down with nothing but his voice.

“Will?” Derek pauses with his hands on Will’s jeans, his eyes warm and intent on Will’s face. “Are we good? Do you need to stop?”

The prospect of stopping is enough for Will to find words. “No! Don’t stop. Please, Derek.”

Derek’s eyes soften, his mouth curving. He’s beautiful all the time, but when he’s smiling at Will it’s even better. “Okay, sweetheart.”

The happiness in Derek’s smile, his voice like a caress over the endearment, gives Will the strength to say the words he’s been practicing in his head for weeks. “There’s, uh, lube and condoms. In the drawer. If you want.” 

“Will.” Derek shifts above him, touching his face until Will meets his eyes again. “We don’t have to.”

“I know.” Will feels like squirming under Derek’s steady regard, but he holds the eye contact, because this is important. “I want to.”

Derek lets out a shuddering breath, his eyes sliding closed for a moment, his fingers tightening on Will’s hips. Will watches in awe as they open again, gray-green swallowed by the blackness of Derek’s wide-blown pupils. 

“You promise to tell me if you need to stop.” It’s not a question.

Will is nodding before Derek finishes speaking. “I promise.”

Derek nods, as if to himself, and leans over to open the desk drawer, tossing the plastic tube and a condom packet onto the blanket before coming back to kiss Will. Long, slow, drugging kisses that have Will melting into the bed again, Derek’s body pressing into his.

Derek pulls back a little and his hands smooth down Will’s chest, tracing lines across the skin, down, down, down. He unbuttons Will’s jeans and tugs the zipper down, pressing his lips just below Will’s navel as he tugs the denim down and off.

“No underwear, Will?” Derek asks, his voice low and rough. 

“Laundry day,” Will says weakly, his eyes closed.

Derek nudges Will’s knees further apart, settling between them. “Will. Don’t lie to me. Were you thinking about this when you got dressed? Thinking about me taking off your pants and finding out you didn’t have anything on underneath?”

Will throws his arm over his eyes. “Yeah.”

Derek’s mouth lands on Will’s hipbone, so close to Will’s straining cock and yet so far. “Good boy,” he breathes, trailing his tongue down until his cheek brushes against Will’s cock. 

He barely has time to gasp before Derek licks a slow, wet line up his cock. Will’s hands fist in the sheets as Derek circles his tongue teasingly around the head, shattering his thoughts into pieces that won’t connect to each other any longer. The only thing left in Will’s world is Derek’s hands pressing his hips into the bed, Derek’s mouth hot and wet on his cock, the memory of Derek’s words in his ears.

Derek shifts, broad shoulders pushing Will’s legs further apart, and then one slick finger is pressing against his ass, rubbing teasing circles around and around until he’s lifting his hips toward it, rather than pulling away. It seems like Derek teases him forever even after that signal, but finally his fingertip slips inside. Will has to breathe deeply because this is actually happening.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Derek asks, lifting his head. 

“Yeah,” Will breathes. “‘S good.”

His eyes slide closed as Derek’s mouth slides down over his cock, taking it inside, the finger pressing in a little deeper. He’s surrounded by Derek. It’s one of the best feelings he’s ever had.

Before long, Derek’s long, thick finger is as deep inside Will as it can be, thrusting gently in and out in time to the rhythm of his mouth on Will’s cock. It’s good, better than Will can manage by himself, but then Derek crooks his finger, brushing against something that has Will’s hips trying to shoot straight up off the bed, like lightning running down his spine.

“There we go,” Derek rasps, pulling off before Will can choke him again. There’s the click of the lube cap and the finger withdraws, only to return with another one. Will breathes deeply, bearing down and doing his best not to tense up. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Derek croons, stroking Will’s cock with his free hand. “You’re always so good for me. Wish you could see how fucking incredible you look like this.”

Will’s face heats and the warmth spreads down his chest. He closes his eyes again, because he can’t look at Derek and hear these things at the same time.

“You like that, don’t you?” Derek presses a kiss to Will’s thigh, his fingers thrusting easily in and out now. “You like being good for me. Wish I had a picture of you like this, stretched out on my bed, taking my fingers. So gorgeous.”

Will moans, letting his hips arch up off the bed, trying to get Derek’s fingers where he wants them. “Please, Derek, fuck,  _ please-- _ ”

Derek curls his fingers, stroking over that spot deep inside and Will breaks off with a little sob. It’s too much, too good, but he doesn’t want to come yet, there’s a reason, he wants…

“I’m ready,” he gasps. “Please, Derek, I’m so close, don’t wanna come yet, please, please--”

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Derek rubs his free hand soothingly up and down Will’s arm as he pulls his fingers slowly out. “You’re not going to come for me yet. You’re being so good, you’re not going to come until I tell you. Are you, Will?”

Will shakes his head. He’s going to be good, he can wait, even if Derek’s words are making him all shivery. It’s easier now, even if he does feel kind of empty with Derek’s fingers gone, but Derek is still there even though his hands are busy with the condom, his legs still pressed against Will’s, a steady stream of praise falling sweetly from his lips. 

“So good, Will,” Derek repeats, the blunt head of his cock pressing against Will’s ass. “So beautiful, so good, fuck, so good…”

Will breathes deeply, his hands coming up to wrap around Derek’s arms as the other boy pushes slowly, inexorably inside. His fingers are digging into Derek’s biceps, but he can’t quite convince them to loosen. It’s overwhelming, intense. It’s perfect.

Derek leans down to kiss him, both of them breathing hard into the kiss. He surrounds Will--his weight, his scent, his warmth. His whole world has narrowed down to Derek.

“Will,” Derek pants, his hands roaming over Will’s arms and chest. “Fuck, Will. Can I move? Is it okay?”

“Please,” Will breathes. “Please, please. Need you to move. Need you to fuck me.”

Derek’s fingers clamp down for a minute and then he loosens them and starts to move, slow, shallow thrusts. “Fuck, Will,” he repeats. “You’re so--love this. Wish I could do this forever. Love you like this. Naked and gorgeous and mine.”

Will nods as best he can. “Yours,” he manages. “Not gonna break, Derek. Fuck me harder.”

“Fuck.” Derek hooks his arms under Will’s legs, pressing his knees back toward his chest. “You feel so good, sweetheart, you’re so good for me.”

“Yours.” It’s the only word Will can get out. He’s folded almost in half under Derek, each thrust driving him higher, faster. 

“Mine.” Derek practically growls the word, fucking him harder. “My sweet, beautiful Will. All mine. You’re gonna come for me, sweetheart.”

Will shakes his head helplessly on the pillow. He wants to come, he does. His cock is so hard it aches, but there’s no way he can come like this, even with the way Derek’s voice is wired directly into his hindbrain.

“You are,” Derek insists. He shifts his weight forward, angling Will’s hips up, and suddenly his cock is hitting that spot inside Will that has him seeing stars. “Come for me, Will.”

Within another couple of thrusts, Will is doing just that, coming helplessly, semen shooting wet and sticky across his chest and belly. Derek curses above him and thrusts deep one more time, shaking through his own orgasm before collapsing on top of Will. 

It’s hard to breathe with 200ish pounds of hockey player pressing him into the mattress, but Will can’t quite bring himself to care. He lifts a hand to run his fingers through Derek’s curls, still amazed that he gets to do things like that. His boyfriend practically purrs, pushing his head into Will’s hand.

Will laughs, letting it bubble up from deep in in his chest. “God, I love you,” he murmurs. It’s barely audible, but Derek hears. Derek always hears him.

“Good,” Derek says, pressing a kiss to Will’s chest before peeling himself up and pulling carefully out. He pulls the condom off and knots it carefully before tossing it in the trash can and stretching out alongside Will.

“That’s all I get?” Will asks, mock-offended. “‘Good?’”

Derek leans in to kiss him. Softly. Sweetly. “I love you, too,” he says.

Will’s face hurts a little from smiling this much, but he’s pretty sure he can get used to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Now I can turn my attention to finishing Honest Things (I've been trying, but they've been fighting me more than usual). 
> 
> Thanks as always to everyone who commented, left kudos, and came along on this journey. Feel free to come cry with me over idiot fictional hockey players [on my Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This is not outlined at all, so updates may be slow, but feel free to subscribe if you'd like to know when I post more!
> 
> If you'd like to come cry with me about dumb hockey bros, [I'm on Tumblr!](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) I love messages and prompts and getting tagged in awesome things, so come say hi!


End file.
